Padfoots Little Adventure
by Sirius's Crazy Chick
Summary: Padfoot goes off alone. Marauders save him. James get teased. RRFinish
1. Off Alone

    Padfoot's Little Adventure 

Disclaimer: This is all J. K. Rowlings. Do you actually think I could write something this good? Come on.

This is my first. Be nice. I know it sucks and I haven't even written it yet. Please read and review. 

Now on with the story:

Sirius Black quietly snuck around the room to make sure the other 3 marauders were asleep. He was going exploring and didn't need wormtail's constant complaining and Moony's constant worrying. He would have woken up Prongs but Moony's senses were highered because he was a werewolf. It didn't help that the moon was waxing. Then Moony would ask what they were up to in a loud voice and then little Peter would wake up and there you go. Moony is great but he is a little goody goody (No offense … I love moony). He silently turned into an enormous pile of fur which could have been a small bear. 

Finally he was to the witches hump. He slowly turned back into a 15 year old boy and tapped the witches hump "Dissendium" he whispered quietly. He slipped into the tunnel and morphed dog (yes I have read animorphs) then he cantered down the tunnel on his way to hogsmeade.

There he saw a house with a little girl out side. "Maybe she'll have food he thought". He trotted up to him at a brisk pace. He was wagging his tail and grinning. He walked right up to her and sat down. She ran in side screaming about a giant dog. Padfoot waited calmly for her to come back out and see he was no threat. Unfortunately the mother came out after ten-minutes telling him to shoo. He just stared at her with an amused expression on his face. She was still telling him to shoo when a huge lorry pulled up with huge cages. He was still staring at the lady and didn't notice it. Suddenly he felt a tight noose around his neck. This completely sucked. The truck pulled away with a giant half black lab half collie sulking in the back.

So I know it sucked but please read and review I will do more after dinner. Please continue reading thanks 


	2. Marauders Save the Day, in a way

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. I won't take any credit, none. But please read and review anyways.

I live off reviews. The more you give the more you get.

Once in Jail Padfoot was very unhappy. The night you get caught you're all alone. Great, just great. What would Dumbledore think? This was horrible. The stupid lady had called the pound just for sitting in her yard. "What a witch," he thought glumly, "Which she probably is. God I hate it here. Imagine what Azkaban must be like if I hate this."

All of the sudden Moony and Prongs sat bolt upright at the same time. They stared at each other for a minute and then they sprint over to Sirius's bed where the curtains were drawn. They pulled it open and sure enough he wasn't there. "Drenchio" James muttered. He had walked over to peters bed. " We have to go to Hogsmeade, Sirius left. Dumb dog" James said quickly and quietly. "Lets go" Remus said quietly marching out the door followed by James and a sleep walking Peter. They went to the witch and Remus muttered "Disemdium" and the witches hump opened slowly and quietly. They went into there animals and ran through the slowly twisting tunnel. Peter rode on James's smooth back, asleep, rocking with the smooth bounds of the stag.

They reached the end of the tunnel, quickly changed into three 15 year old buys with sleep ender their eyes that's the yellow junk you sometimes get . They pushed aside the trap door and they slowly climbed out like cats except for Peter who knocked over a barrel of acid pops. They stood stock-still. No one came after 10 minutes so they quickly hurried on. It was 10' o clock. They had gone to bed early because they were going to get up at four to do an early morning prank. " So much for that idea" thought James bitterly. The 3 marauders saw a mad looking witch standing out-side her door, hands on hips, watching fading headlights. They decided to go up and ask her if she had seen padfoot. Remus walked slowly forward, being the best with adults. " Um, excuse me miss, we were wondering if you had seen our dog, Snuffles."

She looked at him and frowned. " Is he about 3 feet high and a shaggy black mess?" She countered, frowning slightly. "Um, yes he is." Remus answered back, shocked. " He's been sent to the city pound and is to be destroyed tomorrow for threatening my daughter who is terrified right now." The marauders were outraged. " He would never do something like that. He is a giant toy and wouldn't hurt a fly" James retorted, stepping forward bravely. "Have a good night miss, we are off to the pound." James said savagely dragging Remus and Peter with him. I know pounds usually aren't open this late but go along with the flow okay J 

10 minutes later the marauders landed on the bottom off the parking garage. They hid they're brooms and hurried to the pound. They found it and pulled the door open. The 3 boys hurried into the waiting room.  " We've come to collect our dog" Remus said stepping up to the receptionist.

That's the end for today, sorry. Please read and review for me to get motivated.


	3. James Gets Caught In Love

Disclaimer: Without  J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter I would have never been able to create this story. You do the math.

Is it getting better. I need Reveiws so hurry up and read.

"Could you give me a description of your dog please" the little receptionest asked.  "Yes. He is huge about 3 feet high has a huge shaggy mass of a coat and looks like a cross between a black lab and a collie" Remus responded quickly back. " I haven't seen him here maybe you should go up to St. Mary's up towards the London more. That's where most dogs end up" She replied, her face scrunched up trying to see if she did remember him. " He just got loaded up. He became untied. A woman just called him in." Moony replied thinking it was lucky that she lived far out of the village or a muggle might know about Hogsmeade. Her faced screwed up in sudden relization, "I'm sorry, we can't give him back he was threatening a little kid." Immeadietly the 3 boys pointed there wand tips out of their clothes and muttered a charm that made people easier to work with. "I'll go get him. I heard our truck pull up about 2 minutes before you got there".

"I could smell her coming. She smelled like really really strong lavender flowers. It almost made me faint." ,Padfoot thought scrunching up his nose. "Hey pooch, some boys are here to pick you up. I don't know why I'm doing it." She told the dog frowning. " I do," Padfoot thought, "James is famous for his negotiating charm."  She grabbed him roughly by the neck fastened a colar around his neck and snapped a leash on. 

"Hello boy. What did you think you were doing running around like that," James said with a smirk and a mocking tone. She pulled Sirius forward and handed him to James. "Here. Take him. Don't bother to pay he didn't use his kennal," The secretary said pointing to the huge black beast, "Don't let us find him again." "Okay,"the boys said, inoocent looks popping up on their dirty faces. 

They led the huge dog out of the building, lecturing him the whole time. "…and you should never go running off alone.", James finished now smirking quite broadly. They took him to the boddom level of the parking garage. Wormtail snapped off his collar and leash. They went to grab the brooms and when they came back they saw a young Sirius Black scowling in there direction. "You guys are bloody arrogant to go wandering around telling me not to wonder off. At least I don't go wandering with a certain young red-head, Prongs.", Padfoot hinted, and evil grin across his young tan face. "I don't know what your talking about Padfoot.", Prongs said, now a wonderful shade of brick red.

"Whatever.", The other three marauders shot back. "Here," Prongs said quickly, throwing Padfoot a Comet 62, "People will be missing us."

"Maybe a certain Lily Evens is what he means, eh Moony." , Sirius said in a quite audible whisper. " I'll have to agree with you, old buddy, old pal.", Moony joked back, shadows dancing across his face. " Do red and black hair look good together?" , Wormtail laughed, giddy above the ground. Prongs just rode straight ahead looking grim and trying to ignore his gleeful friends. The 3 joking marauders were lagging behind, so they sped up in front of James and started making hearts in the beautiful cloudy sky.

"Its funny you know," James said suddenly, "That every time Padfoot messes up I'm the one getting teased. It sucks." "That is just because you don't know how to tease as well as I do. You say the wrong stuff 'Someone will be missing us.' Puh-lease. I always know how to tease," Sirius teased watching James start muttering. "I said people, thank you very much," James said, as indignitly as he could. "Whoope-de-doo, bid difference Prongs. Honestly," Remus said sarcasticly, right on cue. "Hurry up the son is rising," James said quickly, riding straight ahead. Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot joked the whole last 100 meters, trying to spark Prongs. Unfortuneatly they had know effect.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

The next morning, in the breakfast hall, the Marauders were tired and grumpy. They had had a long night and Prongs hated to be teased about anything. They were sitting at the end of the table, barley eating or talking. All of the sudden from the head of the table, Lily evens came running up, smiling at the sight of James Potter. When she got there, she ran up and said, "James, where were you last night. I wated until three. I gotta go, love you bye." She pecked him on the cheek and ran away, grabbing her bag.  James was a bright color of red. "Anything you wanna tell us, eh, Prongs," The three other Marauders inquired in usion. James was now hot pink. With devilish grins they investigated.

Thank you! You like? If do review, if don't review anyways. Much love to * Me * my number one fan. Any suggestions for next time. Any one? Thanks bye I godda go do math. Got a test. Much love to reviewers Bye!!!!!!


End file.
